Odd Ones Out
by White Werewolf girl
Summary: What happens when Death's niece, a socially awkward weapon/witch/werewolf, and a strong solo weapon come together as friends? you get insanity, Face palming, and enough teasing and mischief to last a life time tat what!


_**Yoooooo little pups White here! This is literally the first story on this wonderful place called Fanfiction, so be nice in criticism, and just a warning my grammar sucks ass soooo… any way soul eater and its characters don't belong to me…and only two out of our three Oc's don't belong to me**_

_Thoughts_

_**Enjoy the story pups –white werewolf girl.**_

A girl with long wavy…ish milk chocolate brown hair that was five inches below shoulder length walked around with meister tag attached to her blue t-shirt. She paused for a second like everyone else when a boy started screaming something. She then walked away but noticed that a girl with a dark skin tone was ahead of her that was easily slipping past people and a boy screaming "JUMP! JUUUUUMP!" right as the other girl past him. The other girl winced before continuing on. The girl stared at the boy screaming jump before she followed the girl with a dark skin tone out of the crowed with a bit more difficulty. The other girl finally stopped moving after reaching the door and sat down on the other side of it. As soon as the first girl reached the other girl she sat down next to her. The other girl looked at her for 2 seconds before scooting away muttering "to close…" the first girl stared at her with fascination. After four minutes sitting there in silence the second girl looked at the first one with a slight blush that was barely noticeable and a bit a fear and maybe…hope? "Uh um hi." she said, nervousness apparent in her voice. The first girl blinked once…twice…three times "hey." She finally said back. The second girl looked down and took a deep breath to calm her nerves before looking back up "My names Raeann." "Nice to meet you I'm Mataya." The first girl nodded to her before taking notice of the other girl's appearance. As she noticed earlier the girl had a dark skin tone yet she wasn't black, short dark brown curly hair that looked soft and bouncy yet frizzy and untamable, she was wearing a white shirt that was two sizes too big with a light brown jacket with buckled pockets, and black jeans. She physically wise looked on the short side but had a well-developed chest to make up for it that she was apparently making and attempt to hide with limited success, she also had blackish brown eyes that held so many secrets and pain yet still had a sparkle. She then noticed the other girl studying her. When the Raeann finished she looked into Mataya's eyes as if confirming something. Raeann's eyes held so many emotions. Loneliness, fear, confusion, and curiosity all mixed into one in her dark eyes. "Do you stare at everyone you meet?" Mataya asked trying to get the girl to look away from her. The shorter girl turned a deep shade of red and turned away. "'M sorry" Raeann said so quietly that Mataya almost thought it was her imagination.

Mataya stared at the short girl as she got up fiddling with something in her pocket as she walked away. Mataya sighed as she forgot about the girl until she noticed something on the ground where the girl once sat. It was a small book titled The_ Chronicles of Nick: Infamous._ '_So a book worm… she's gonna want this back probably._' Mataya picked up the book and walked off in the direction that Raeann walked in. After a while Mataya finally gave up on finding the girl. '_Sheesh I guess she doesn't want to be found. I'll have to ask uncle for help….oh joy.' _ She walked to her uncle's office unhappily. When she reached the door to his office she sighed "just ask for the information you need when he gives the information get out." She whispered to herself before pushing open the door. "Hey Mataya how you been? How's your mother?" Mataya already felt a migraine start '_why me?'_

she sighed "hey uncle Death I need you find a girl for me." "right right sure thing!" he said in his normal goofy tone "what's she look like?" she sighed at the grim reaper. "Short, Dark skin, Darker eyes, Short curly dark brown hair that's about the same color of her eyes, wearing a white shirt, a light brown jacket, and black jeans." She listed of the girls appearance from what she remembered then tried to recall her name. _'ree-anne? No. Ranay? No. Raeanna? No. WAIT…..nope can't remember' _she gave up on trying to remember the girls name. "Is this her Matty?" Lord death asked his niece. When she looked into his mirror she immediately recognized the girl "yep. Where is she?" "tallest tower" they then noticed her putting headphones on before turning on an MP3. The girl started to hum along to the song that Mataya recognized as a Disney one '_isn't that from princes and the frog…yeah it's uhhh Almost there yeah almost there'_ she was confused before she left absent mindedly humming the song as well.

When she reached the tallest tower she saw the girl and noticed a soft smile on her face. '_that's…a cute smile.. NO. STOP. Brain don't think those kinda things she is not cute….DAMN IT YES SHE IS' _ "umm h-hey are…are y-you okay? You've been standing there staring at me for a while n-now." the other girl had placed her hand on Mataya's face "you're a bit red…are you feeling okay miss?" Mataya jerked back a bit, not liking the girl so close and touching her "uh yeah listen you forgot this when we talked earlier when that…thing was yelling …something from the top of the shibusen" Mataya shoved the book into the other girls hand. When the girl patted her pockets she noticed this to be true and looked down holding the book, turning so red it seemed like her face was holding all the blood in her body "ah i-I'm, I'm so sorry." Mataya was confused now "for what?" the girl whimpered a bit "you had to go through the burden of finding me… I'm sorry you had to waste your time!" the girl then tried to walk by but after Mataya had quickly registered what she said she grabbed the dark skinned girl's arm. "It wasn't a burden so it's no big deal and I didn't 'waste my time' trying to find you stupid" she said to her. The girl was flustered trying to come up with something to say "ah um well uh sorry" is all that came out of the girls mouth as she blushed in embarrassment.

Mataya let the shorter girl's arm go and stood there "now….what was your name again?" Mataya asked her. The short girl sighed "Raeann. Raeann Moore." She sighed. "Reeann?" Mataya looked very confused and was trying hard to pronounce it right, Raeann slightly chuckled at the other girl's attempt. "No its Ray Anne okay?" "erm right Raeann…" Raeann shrugged. "Just call me Rae it's easier to remember" Mataya nodded relieved that she didn't have to attempt to remember the entire name. Raeann nodded before walking off again playing her music seemingly walking to the beat, almost dancing. Mataya watched for a second before following "and taking a head phone and placing it in her own ear "this isn't that bad what genre is this?" she asked the girl "techno trance I don't like any of that rave stuff, too much sex implied in the songs." Raeann shrugged. She then smiled as it switched to a different song she hummed along to it (look up techno dream trance melody from heaven DJ contrast) and lightly bobbed her head to the beat. Mataya watched the girl for a moment "I'm a meister" Raeann paused for a moment "I'm a weapon…partners?" "Partners."

the two turned to each other and as the song ended shook hands. They walked along Mataya eventually got used to the sound of the techno trance music and bobbed her head with the Raeann and the beat. When they reached the class room both were designated to be in Raeann took the headphones and turned the music off. "you two are late." "yep" Raeann said nodding "everyone here has introduced themselves maybe you two should get up hear and introduce yourselves as well." The teacher said to them.

**_Well what do you think pups. It's not that bad if I do say so myself. Anyway here is what happens when the characters in this story are practicing what they are supposed to do._**

"just ask for the information you need when he gives the information get out." She whispered to herself before pushing open the door only to find it's stuck. Being the stuborn person she is she attempts to open it again in vain this continues for a while before she finally walks away cursing only to run back and try a flying kick to open the door failing miserably "FUCK IT I'M DONE WHERE'S MY AGENT!?" Mataya then walks away "stupid door" Raeann then appears following Mataya and stops her witch a hug "aww M is the big mean door not opening for you" Mataya flails in her grasp "I hate you all for the next ten minutes!" laughing can be heard all around.


End file.
